


Wishing on another lucky star

by acGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger Weasley - Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Panic Attacks, brief mention of abuse, harry gets hurt A LOT, mentions of scars, some medical stuff I made up, somewhat visual description of wounds, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/pseuds/acGranger
Summary: Harry used to wish on lucky stars until he nearly lost all faith in them. When the events take their turn however, he sees that the stars haven´t left him, he just had wished on the wrong ones. And so Draco becomes Harrys saviour without even knowing it at firstOr the one where Harry lands himself in St. Mungo´s nearly daily and starts a friendship with their local blonde healer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Wishing on another lucky star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).



> based on this prompt on tumblr 
> 
> Harry used to wish on lucky stars, whether it was a true one or not.  
> It changed from a childhood wish to leave the cupboard, to a childhood wish that he’d never have to  
> leave Hogwarts. At the end of his first year, he wished that would be the last time he ever saw  
> Voldemort. But Voldemort’s reappearance, later on, made the stars seem almost pointless.  
> What’s the point of a lucky star if it didn’t grant your wish?  
> He looked to the sky less and less with each passing year as Voldemort’s strength and power grew.  
> His hope in the stars had diminished. He had almost forgotten about the stars and the powers they held.  
> It wasn’t until he lay on the forest floor, hoping and praying that Narcissa wouldn’t turn him  
> did she whisper a name. Draco. That’s when Harry knew there was one more star left.  
> So he wished on Draco, wished that she’d play along.   
> And when Narcissa announced him dead, Harry knew there’d always be another lucky star.  
> *Draco*
> 
> Please keep in mind, that this is not beta´ed.

Harry used to wish upon lucky stars. When he was in his cupboard at night and imagined all the stars he rarely caught a glimpse of, he lay there and wished to be outside, wished for the ringing in his ears or the stinging on his back to stop.  
Mostly he wished to just get away from the Dursleys. His wishes never seemed to come true. His ears still rang from the screeching of aunt Petunia; his back still hurt from the ‘treatment’ he had received earlier from his uncle.  
  
Harry had nearly given up on his wishes, but then Hagrid came and it felt like the stars had listened to the little boy all along.  
Hogwarts was a dream come true, so much so, that Harry didn´t often wish upon stars anymore. But summer came around and his last month of desperate wishing – praying even- was for nothing. So little Harry went back to the Dursleys.  
  
In the following years Harry still wished upon the stars, clinging to the feeling of happiness and confidence he´d felt when his first wish came true and Hagrid knocked down the door.  
As time passed he also began doubting the stars. When the war broke out, Harry would lie awake at night and remember the times, when he still believed in them.  
  
~  
  
The floor of the forbidden forest was cold or maybe that was just the effect of the killing curse. Harrys heart beat fast as he frantically tried to breath as little and shallow as possible.  
The outside world slowly began to make itself known again and Harry could hear the footsteps nearing him. Fear became panic, he didn´t want to die again but surely they would notice his heartbeat. In a last attempt to save his life, Harry turned to the stars.  
Hands suddenly touched him.  
  
“Is he alive? Draco, is he alive?” whispered the voice of Narcissa, who seemed to kneel behind him.  
Last he knew, Draco had been alive. So Harry nodded, still praying to the stars. _PLEASE, let me live_.  
The hands left his body and all he could hear, was the shuffling of robes. A single word followed the tensed silence.  
“ Dead. “  
  
That´s when Harry knew the stars had heard and answered him. He was alive, he had an ally in the darkest of places and he knew that he would always have his lucky stars protecting him.  
  
_Draco - 14 stars located between ursa major and ursa minor and somehow Harrys saving grace._  
  
~  
  
“He´s lost a lot of blood. Could luckily deflect most of the curse, but part of it still got him and we don´t know what the attacker has cast.”  
Blood? Attack? Confusion got to him before the blackness had fully retreated. A moment later the pain set in together with the memories. He had been on his way back to the ministry, when there were four people jumping out from an ally, firing curses at him and Robards. The pain in his wandarm grew more persistent and the last thing Harry could think before unconsciousness claimed him, was  
_Draco, save me please_  
  
~  
  
There´s a stinging in his arm he couldn´t place. Why did he feel so heavy and slow? Time seemed to have been transfigured. Instead of the cool flowing river it normally was, there was caramel, sticking to and blurring everything. Once again the memories came back, slowly as if having to fight against the sugary liquid.  
  
“The numbing potion will lose effect any minute now. The blood loss as well as the nerve damage are taken care off and he should suffer no long time consequences. Although he might be a bit drowsy the next few hours.”  
That voice was familiar; posh but matter-of-factly. Harry found the control over his eyes and opened them. The room was mostly white with some pastel mint curtains hanging in front of presumably windows. A groan escaped him, only now had it really settled in, that he must be at St. Mungos.  
The noise made the other men in the room turn to him. Robards was at his side almost immediately, closely followed by the blonde healer. Way too late did Harry realise why he had known the voice. Draco Malfoy stepped into his field of vision.  
  
“Auror Potter, do you remember why you´re here?” asked his ex-nemesis.  
Not having the ability back to form words or even sentences, Harry simply shook his head.  
“You´ve been hit with a fragment of the cutting curse, which let to your arm being sliced open. Luckily we could stop the bleeding and repair the severed nerves so you won´t have any lasting damage. Your arm might tingle for the next 48 hours due to the repair of the nerves. Any questions?” His tone was objective and professional, although Malfoy didn´t look Harry in the eyes, not even once. The washed out white of the bedding must be really interesting.  
  
“How long ´til I´m released?” croaked Harry. Robards gasped in shock. “Harry, you´ve just woken up after 5 hours of magically induced coma and THAT´s…” he rambled. Malfoy cut him off. “You´ll need to stay for another hour until the potions fully wear off, after that you´re free to leave but should refrain from any strenuous activity, magically or physically, for the next 48 hours. That includes travelling by floo or apparition as well as walking for long periods of time. Please check back in if you´re feeling any pain besides the mentioned tingling.” Again, Malfoy was efficient and professional. “If you´ll excuse me now, I have to check up on another patient. I´ll be back in an hour to approve your release.” Finally, Malfoy looked at Harry. The confused and slightly clouded green eyes were met with harsh grey ones. But just before Malfoy looked away again, Harry would have sworn to have seen pain and fear in the gaze. Before Harry registered what had happened though, the blonde had fled the room. And he didn´t come back.  
  
A nurse signed Harrys release.  
  
~  
  
72 hours. That was all it took before Harry landed himself in St. Mungo’s again. This time he was fully conscious though. They had raided the lair of the group that had attacked them 3 days prior and due to bad luck really, Harry had hit his head.  
“I don´t need to be here!” complained Harry. He huffed and rolled his eyes at his overly careful partner. If only Ron had gone into auror training with him, then he´d have a partner who´d listen to him when he told them he was fine. “Robards, I appreciate it, I really do, but seriously. I AM FINE.”  
  
“If that’s so, why are you here again?” came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. “Honestly Potter, if you´re here because you think I´m up to something again, just check in with my boss, she´ll tell you I´ve been on my best behaviour. Or is the arm bothering you? There should be no complications this far into the healing process.” The smirk the healer had sported in the beginning was replaced by a frown.  
“No, the arm´s fine. As I said, I don’t need to be here. Robards is just being an overprotective mother hen.” Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
“I´m not! You hit your head! You’ve stumbled!”  
  
“Because there were loose stones in the pavement!”  
  
“And you are bleeding from your head!” the aurors were now nearly screaming at each other. At Robards last statement Harry raised his eyebrows. A hand flew to the back of his hand and came back bloody.  
  
“Oh...”  
Robards shook his head, muttering to himself: “And he didn´t even notice. Merlin give me strength.”  
Malfoy, who had watched the short scene silently clears his throat and steps closer to Harry.  
While examining and healing the raven haired Malfoy doesn´t say a word. Even the healing spells he performs are cast wordlessly.  
  
“All finished. You may leave but check back in if you´re feeling dizzy or disoriented. No work or strenuous activity in the next 24 hours. Get Granger or someone else to check on you this evening to make sure you´re your usual self.”  
Harry was surprised. Why did Malfoy recommend Granger? Was he aware of Harry´s long lasting single status? And why did Harry care if he knew?  
  
“It´s Granger-Weasley now. They married last spring. But yeah, I´ll call her. Maybe she´ll make me dinner.” Merlin, Harry most definitely hit his head. Why else would he blubber this much? He felt a blush creeping up his neck.  
Not really acknowledging Harrys rambling, Draco Malfoy nodded and left.  
  
~  
  
_“Draco give me strength”_  
Harry apparated. The aurors had called him directly into a hostage situation. A Neo-Death Eater had captured 7 kids and now held them hostage. That’s all he knew when his feet connected with the street, no motive, no explanation, just the patronus: “7 hostages, all minors, greenlakestreet”.  
The crack of his apparition had just faded when Harry saw spells flying. Quickly assessing the situation, it seemed as if the attacker hadn´t noticed him yet. If Harry was careful he could get to 3 of the kids and apparate them away without being noticed. Given that the battle would last a moment longer.  
Harry moved as fast as dared. The kids all had their hands tied up, knees bound together. They were huddled next to each other. From his position behind a muggle car Harry couldn´t make out were the other 4 kids were, but saving 3 was better than saving none. So he rounded the car, sprinted across the street and grabbed the children. Harry apparated as soon as he touched them.  
His plan had one problem though: he hadn´t thought it through and so he simply apparated the kids to the entrance of St. Mungo´s. The receptionist was quite shocked to see them.  
“I don´t know their conditions, please check and keep an eye on them. There are others.” With that Harry apparated right back to the street.  
  
This time he landed next to another auror, hexes were still flying. Harrys instincts kicked in and he threw up a protego to protect his colleague. From this position the other 4 kids were visible. Each of them tied up, they were kneeling in front of the 3 attackers. Harry still didn´t know what was going on. Why had the Neo-Death Eaters captured the kids? Why were they fighting?  
His thought process was disrupted by a purple spell flying straight at him. He blocked it and sent an Expelliarmus at his opponent. The wand flew at him, but Harry couldn´t dwell on his success for too long. A stray curse was flying towards one of the kids. Desperately Harry erected a shield around the hostages.  
  
The moment it took him to cast the spell was also the only moment it took for one of the other death eaters to hit him, right in the chest. Harry felt his finger numbing, the sensation creeping up both his arms and before it could reach too far, he took his last strength and apparated himself back to St. Mungo´s.  
  
“Draco” was all he brought out before he broke down in front of the receptionist. Yet again, Harrys fate was left up to the stars.  
  
~  
  
“Potter” Malfoys voice was way too loud and close to Harrys ear. The auror shot up, suddenly awake. The adrenaline was still pumping high; the battle couldn’t have been long ago.  
“Where are the kids? Are they alright? Are the others safe? I need to help them” He started to get out of the bed they had put him in. Before he could, Malfoys hands were on his shoulders, gently pushing him back.  
  
“They are safe. All seven. The battle ended 20 minutes ago and your colleagues have brought the remaining four here for a check-up. None of them is hurt, albeit they are all understandably frightened. Calm down Potter. I only woke you to see if you could tell me what you were hit with and if I missed something.”  
  
Although his heart was still racing, Harry forced himself to take deep breaths, striking his hair out of his face. It had gotten quite long. He stopped in his tracks, he could feel his hands again.  
“Have you healed me?” Harry asked.  
  
“I´ve already said, yes. Now, there´s only so much I could do while you were unconscious so please tell me what else there is.” Malfoy looked at him intently.  
Still, Harry remained silent. Reversing a numbing spell was hard enough as it was, even if it was only local and not meant to spread. That’s why St. Mungo´s used numbing potions and not spells. The one Harry had been hit with however, had been an offensive variation of the spell and those tended to be even trickier. How Malfoy had pulled that off without having Harrys cooperation or feedback to what he could feel, was a mystery.  
  
“Potter? Have you gone deaf? Or just mute?” That pulled Harry back into reality.  
“What? No. Sorry. It was just the numbing spell. You already fixed that. Thank you I guess.” He drifted off. Thoughts still racing.  
“You´re welcome. Now, For the next 24 hours…” began Malfoy his usual routine but Harry didn´t listen. His eyes were fixed on the man in front of him, he had really grown into his feature and was now fairly beautiful.  
Maybe his lucky stars were trying to tell him something by bringing him to Malfoy of all people.  
Maybe his fate was quite literally called _**‘Draco’.** _  
  
~  
  
It had been 10 days since Harry had last been at the hospital and he was proud of himself. It may have had something to do with him taking a week of overtime. His boss was actually relieved to sign his form, as Harry had built up more overtime than the rest of the department had together. When Harry had send him the owl, informing him of the complications in the hostage case and that he was to stay at home for yet another day, he simply added a paragraph of wanting some proper time to deal with everything and to care for himself.  
  
His reasons for wanting the week off weren´t insincere per se, but he didn’t need to deal with the hostage case or even the medical effects of that case. He had seen worse, so much worse. No, Harry had wanted the week off to come to terms with his newest revelation. He half considered consulting Hermione but she was away on a business trip to the United States. Something about a meeting with their magical creature legislation team.  
  
Harry hadn´t really understood or listened when she explained it to him. To his defence though, he had just come back from a stake out.  
So with Hermione not an option and with wanting to have his thoughts sorted before landing himself into St. Mungo´s and consequentially in Draco Malfoys care again, he took the week off.  
  
Monday came and Harry returned to the Ministry. During the last week he did manage to get some things straight:  
\- 1. Draco Malfoy was a changed man (although Harry somewhat knew that before). He had grown into a better person, one who was beautiful.  
\- 2. Draco Malfoy was an exceptionally good healer. Harry had dealt with a numbing hex before that had been harmless in comparison and the healing was way less effective and slower even though he had been conscious at the time.  
\- 3.The stars had given him a silver lining to a wish Harry had never even dared to speak out loud. The wish to find acceptance, happiness and love. There was no certainty that Harry would achieve any of that with him, but for Harry “Draco” had become so much more than a constellation.  
  
Harry realised with a dolt that he had a crush on Malfoy. That realisation came to a most unfitting time as Harry had just begun descending the stairs. In his stupor he tripped and fell down the remaining 13 steps. Before he could stand up and right his clothes another ministry employee came running in panic and side-alonged him to St. Mungo´s.  
  
There he sat now, grumpily trying to explain for the fifth time that, _no he didn’t need a healer. He just tripped and fell down some stairs for Merlins sake! Yes, he would get some bruises but that’s nothing serious and most definitely didn’t need to be checked by a healer._  
  
Both the ministry employee, Anne from the secretary of the minister, and the receptionist refused to let him go. 'All thanks to being the bloody saviour', Harry thought. 'They´re too afraid I might be injured on their watch or something'. Sadly, Harry was used to this treatment. There were either the people who treated him like a raw egg, fearing he might stop saving everyone if he got injured. Or there were the people, who treated him like a soldier. Kingsley was one of those and Harry found it easier to deal with them. They expected him to always be there and ready to save anyone. Maybe they set the bar too high, but Harry couldn´t really blame them, he counted himself as one of them after all. Expecting too much and trying it nonetheless.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Draco Malfoy of all people.  
“Potter, why they haven´t given you your own room with a name on the bed yet is a mystery. As often as you´re here….” Malfoy let his voice drift off. “So why are you gracing us with your presence this time?”  
  
“Just wanted to see you again.” Harry joked, the sarcasm obvious in his voice. Then he remembered the reason he tripped in the first place and he blushed fiercely. Fantastic. Hurriedly he added “I fell down the stairs and got brought here before I could explain that I´m fine.” Then more to himself he muttered “not that it would have mattered as my word seems to be worthless when it comes to my health.”  
Malfoy stifled a laugh. “As graceful as ever then?”  
Rolling his eyes, Harry sat up straight and looked Malfoy right into the eyes “Can I leave now? I hate being here.” Green eyes flashing.  
At this Malfoy laughed out loud. “Funny then that you´re here almost as frequently as most of the staff. Come to think of it, this month you´ve been here more often than two of my colleagues. And no. Since you´ve been administered I am obliged to check on you. So, any pain, discomfort or limitation of motion?”  
  
Groaning, Harry let the examination pass over him.  
  
~  
  
Two days later and Harry found himself in St. Mungo´s yet again. Except this time, it was not because of his health. He was send to get some results for a case that wasn’t even his. But Kingsley refused to send Harry into active duty after all the visits to the hospital last month. So Harry had nothing left to do than doing paperwork and small errands.  
Draco Malfoy passed the reception area where Harry happened to be waiting for the results.  
“Slowly I can´t shake the feeling you are here for me, Potter. So which one is it? Controlling me or lusting after me?” He let himself fall into the seat next to Harry´s.  
  
“Is there something I should control?” asked Harry, raising one eyebrow and the corners of his mouth.  
“So lusting it is. Honestly, you could have it much less painful by just asking me out. You don´t need to land yourself in here just to see me. I do have a life outside of this chaos.”  
When did Malfoy get so playful? And was that a wink? Harry was speechless, gawking at Malfoy.  
  
“I´m kidding Potter, no need to be homophobic.”  
Harry snorted. “Would be kinda hypocritical of me, now wouldn´t it?”  
“So the rumours are true. Well, well; either way. I´m on my break, I should get some food in me.”  
Malfoy stood up and moved to leave, when Harry stopped him. “Wait, mind if I join you? I haven´t had lunch yet.”  
He received a short nod and stood up too. The test results could wait awhile longer.  
  
~  
  
Lunch had been a surprisingly pleasant affair. They had gone to the café across the street and the conversation had flowed easily after some awkward silence in the beginning. Animated Harry went back to the ministry to complete his report on the attack, where his arm had been cut, forgetting all about the test results he had wanted to get for Briggs.  
That is until there was Draco Malfoy, standing in front of Harrys messy desk, clearing his throat to get Harrys attention.  
“Malfoy? Wha- Why- what?”  
  
“You forgot to take these with you. Lisa gave them to me when I returned, she thought I may know how to reach you.”  
Belatedly, Harry saw the folder in Malfoy´s hands. He accepted it and opened it. It may not be his case, but during the wait for the results Harry had read the case file out of sheer boredom.  
It was quite interesting, really. There had been several people hit with a substance they weren´t even able to identify yet. All of the victims had reacted to the fluid in a harmless way but none had the same reaction. One small girl had wings sprouting out of her shoulder blades for 2 days before they vanished naturally. An older man had gotten purple hair, but when he started singing it would change into green, all spells to redye the hair were ineffective.  
  
“If I may impose a short insight to those: you are looking for someone with a potions mastery. Those effects can only be reached by using the essence of a boggart, which is too rare to be used for this kind of prank or by combining mermaid scales and the hair of a fairy. And that´s not something any potioneer can do.”  
“Well thank you. It´s not my case though, Kingsley just took me out of the field for a while, so I don´t land myself in hospital once again. But I´ll tell Briggs when I see them. Why do you know this anyway?” He had meant for it to come out friendly, maybe surprised, not as inquiring as it came out at least.  
  
“I am a licensed potioneer, Potter. Finished my apprenticeship 5 years ago, before beginning to work as a healer, that is.” Malfoy looked an interesting mix of resigned and offended.  
Harry´s: “I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to offend you.”, was met with a snort of the blonde man. “Honestly, I wasn´t! I just didn´t know. Why the change in professions though, if I may ask?”.  
  
“It´s not really a change in professions. My knowledge in potions and their ingredients is extremely helpful in healing, because I can understand the bodily reactions to the healing potions better and why there are side effects. Also, identifying ingested or topically applied substances that lead to a patient being in need of a healer, goes a lot faster if one doesn´t have to wait for a tox-screen. Quite interesting really.” There was a beaming in those grey eyes, in an intensity Harry had only seen in Hermione´s eyes before. Genuine interest and passion for the subject at hand.  
  
“Anyways, I should get going. It was oddly enjoyable with you today. I´ll guess I see you around. Actually, no I hope I don´t. You´re in St. Mungo´s far too often as it is.” With that, Malfoy turned around and left a tongue tied Harry alone at his desk.  
  
~  
  
“Healer Malfoy, Room 2!”  
Draco quickly grabbed his wand and jogged down the hall. There were two stretchers being rolled into the healing rooms. He turned to Anne at the reception, a questioning look on his face.  
“Splinching, Aurors McAvory and Potter.”  
  
So Potter was here, again. With that short briefing Draco braised himself for the worst and entered healing room 2. Of course, he got Potter.  
There was blood everywhere, Robards was there as well, pressing a cloth to Potters chest.  
Without hesitating, Draco had his wand in his hand and after a moment of consideration cast:  
“effundatur sanguis subsisto. Vulnere caleo”, _Stop the blood flow and show the wound_.  
  
It wasn’t Draco´s favourite method of treating bleeding wounds as it was quite dangerous to stop the blood flow but since Potter had lost so much blood already, it would have been more dangerous to let him bleed on. The light emitting from Potters chest indicated his torso was wounded.  
“organa copiam” With the wound being so close to his heart, Draco didn´t dare to set the blood back in motion before mending the wound. At least this way, Potters brain and lungs would still get some oxygen and he would take no lasting damage.  
  
“Out with you, or at least aside. I need full access to heal him.” In moments like this, Draco didn´t care that he sounded unfriendly or cruel. The well-being of his patient had a higher priority. With a quick nonverbal spell, Draco vanished the blood soaked auror robes and spelled the remaining blood off of the torso. Now he could clearly see the gash on Potters chest. It was quite small, meaning it would have to reach quite deep and affect the underlying arteria, to cause such a blood loss.  
  
“custodiat et purgatio. Vulnus sanitatem” The spells to clean and mend the wound were difficult, they required a clean wand movement as well as a clean and steady mind from the caster. But Draco had found them to be more effective if the intention was right. Genuinely caring for the patients seemed to be one of those intentions.  
In front of his eyes, the wounded flesh slowly knitted itself back together. He summoned some Dittany from the potions cabinet in the corner and let 3 drops fall into the nearly closed wound.  
The moment the skin seemed back to normal, Draco rushed out a “finite incantatem” and was relieved to see Potter take a shaky breath. Green eyes fluttered open but couldn´t focus. Potter said a single word while closing his eyes and drifting of. The “Draco” that had just fallen from the others lips had sounded like a prayer.  
  
Despite the shock of hearing his given name, Draco had to concentrate on the task at hand. The wound may be closed but his job wasn´t done yet. He needed to get a blood replenishing potion into Potters system and check up on other potential injuries. Since giving potions to somebody who was currently unconscious was somewhat impossible, Draco settled for the less effective blood replenishing charm for the time being and began scanning the body with his wand.  
When he got to Potters chest he was thrown off his rhythm for the second time that day. There on his chest was not only a curse scar the size of a palm but tattooed onto the scar was a constellation. HIS constellation. Draco.  
  
He quickly finished his examination, threw a monitoring spell up and left the room. Outside he instructed Anne to give Potter a dose of blood replenishing potion upon waking and went to his office, mind racing.  
  
Potter had left when Draco´s shift ended.  
  
~  
  
Harry groaned, lifting his aching body from the sofa and heading for the door. Who in their right mind would try to contact him at eleven in the night? They had rung the doorbell, therefore it wasn´t Hermione or Ron, nor Kingsley or any other Auror for that matter, all of them would use the floo or a patronus if it was urgent.  
  
When he opened the door, he was met with “Honestly Potter, are you trying to get yourself hurt? Rushing off after such a procedure is just plain stupid.”  
Once again, Harry was left speechless. Malfoy didn´t bother to acknowledge it though, he just kept on ranting.  
“Seriously. Do you have any idea how fatal your wound could have been? How much damage you could have taken by leaving and not letting me check the healing process?” Malfoy stood there, arms crossed, eyes boring into Harry.  
  
Harry flushed red. “I… just… it wasn’t THAT bad”, he stumbles.  
Malfoy just scoffed. “May I come in? I need to check your blood flow, pressure and overall constitution to check whether or not I have to drag you back to work.”  
Instead of an answer, Harry just waved his hand in a “come in” gesture and stepped aside. Briefly wondering how his apartment may look like from Malfoys perspective. The short hallway that led directly into the living room with an open kitchen. There was a dirty mug on the coffee table next to the big armchair, the dark red blanket he had used only a minute ago lay on the floor, his book face down next to the mug. All in all, it didn´t look messy to Harry, just “lived in”.  
  
With shaking fingers, Harry picked up his blanket, only to throw it on the armrest of the couch next to his armchair.  
“Sit down, Potter. The tests take a few minutes.”  
Harry did as he was told. Malfoy began moving his wand around Harry in complicated patterns. Then he suddenly stopped and waited.  
“Since I never got to ask: What happened this time? I didn’t take you for somebody who could fail an apparition.” There was no malice in his words, only curiosity.  
Harry shrugged. “Robards told me that there has been a barely noticeable anti-apparition ward on the perimeter. We were completely outnumbered and I wanted to get us out of there. Apparently I burst the ward when forcing the apparition which caused me to splinch.” In Harrys opinion, it was still kind of embarrassing, only rookie aurors got splinched and even that happened rather rarely.  
“You forced an apparition with an anti-apparition ward in effect? How are you not dead?” Harry had never seen Malfoy this surprised.  
“Well yeah. We needed to get out of there. I had no choice.”  
  
Malfoys wand vibrated and he conjured a list into the air. After he had studied it for a moment he vanished it again and faced Harry.  
“Your vitals and overall constitution are fine. Your magic is a bit drained, but not as much as to be expected... Only you could pull a stunt like this. Merlin, dismantling an anti-apparition ward would have drained you to a level ten times higher than your current level. And you didn´t even TRY to dismantle it. But leave it up to you to do something impossible and survive. AGAIN.” There was still no trace of anger in his appearance. He sounded awed but in his eyes there was a whirlpool of emotions. Some things where to well masked to be deciphered but there was something Harry recognized. It had been a long time since he´d seen that expression in moaning myrtles bathroom all those years ago. Fear. Malfoy didn´t seem afraid of Harry though. Not with the way he took the blanket of the armrest and bringing it to him.  
  
“I´m serious Harry, please rest for a few days. No field work, you need time to heal.” He draped the blanket over Harry´s legs. “I´ll see myself out. Have a good evening.”  
Only when Draco had left, did Harry notice the use of his given name and all of a sudden “Draco” had a whole new meaning. Wishing on his lucky star had never felt so right as it had right then. His call and wish becoming one and Harry couldn´t stop himself from saying it out loud:  
_“Draco”_  
  
~  
  
Harry had actually considered going into work the next day, but when his wand chimed in the morning, and even reaching over to turn it off hurt like hell, he had quickly decided against it. He sent Kingsley a quick note and lay back down.  
The sound of his floo woke him. “Harry?” called Hermione.  
“Bedroom” he called back and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Kingsley said you called in sick. Are you alright? You never call in sick if nobody forces you to.” Bushy brown locks appeared in the doorframe, followed by the rest of his best friend.  
“I´m fine Mione. Just got splinched yesterday and now I´m a bit sore.”  
  
After explaining the situation, Harry wasn´t surprised to receive a firm scolding. He let Hermione rant on for a few moments before cutting in.  
“I know Mione. I already got the lecture yesterday, thank you very much. That´s why I´m still in bed and resting instead of taking a pain-relieving potion and going to work.”  
“Well good! You shouldn’t work with that kind of inj- Wait a moment. You don’t normally listen to healers and if Ron knew, Molly´d know and you wouldn´t be here alone. So, who was it?” Her inquiring brown eyes were as scary as ever. The mattress dipped as Hermione sat down next to Harry.  
“Draco Malfoy. He´s my healer, this time at least.” His revelation from yesterday came to mind and Harry couldn´t help but blush slightly. Still enough for Hermione´s watchful sight.  
  
“Oh Harry. Do you want to talk about it?” her tone reminded him of the conversation they had, where she nudged him to come out to himself. If Hermione hadn´t been, Harry would most likely still be confused and afraid about his sexuality. Due to her though, he had come to terms and accepted his bisexuality and was really grateful for the enlightening conversation with Hermione. Which didn’t mean that he liked this tone right now.  
“What´s there to talk about? Seems like you figured it out already. Just know that I´m very sorry.”  
He hadn’t previously considered how his little crush would inflict itself with other people, but Hermione had more reasons than most to disapprove of Malfoy.  
  
“You´re sorry? Harry! Stop that! I´m so happy for you! You´re not even denying it!” Her grinning caused her eyes to glitter and her cheeks gave way to slight dimples.  
“It was only a matter of time really. You always were quite focused on him. Also, he is a changed man as you apparently have realised by now. If he makes you happy, then that’s all I could hope for.”  
Harry couldn´t help himself, relieve flooded him and he pulled her in to a hug. “Thank you.” He whispered into her ear.  
When they pulled apart, Harry asked: “So, what was America like? Tell me everything.”  
Hermione´s face lit up as she started speaking about technicalities and finer hues of legislations concerning creatures and the experiences she gathered while working with the MACUSA.  
  
~  
  
“4 weeks, must be a new personal best for you.” Harry and Malfoy were out on lunch for the third time since the splinching 4 weeks ago. The first one hadn´t been planned, Harry had simply wanted to thank Malfoy for checking up on him and had coincidentally caught him on break. Lunch then had been fun, conversation flowing as easy as the first time when Harry had waited for lab results. After the somewhat second impromptu lunch they had simply decided to just meet up, trying new restaurants and cafés both had wanted to try out for some time now. It weren’t dates per se, more like two friends meeting for lunch, but Harry sometimes wished they were.  
  
“Getting bored without me being hurt?” Harry shot back cheekily. “I could arrange falling down some stairs again. Depending on who´s watching they´d even call you on scene.” He liked joking around with Malfoy, although his last statement was sadly true.  
“Don´t flatter yourself. Work´s busy enough without you being my patient every other day. I actually started a study on a new dreamless-sleep I created. It´s less addictive but has the same effect.”  
The confident smile on Malfoys face let Harrys brain to short circuit and his heart stutter.  
  
~  
  
The moment Harrys finger slid between the folds of the envelope he knew something was wrong. It was too late though. The small breach in the seal was enough. The envelope opened itself and before Harry could blink there was pastel pink powder floating all around his office.  
Stopping his breathing mid-inhale, Harry performed 3 spells in quick succession. Firstly, he sealed away a small amount of the powder for later examination. Secondly he vanished all he could from the air around him. And thirdly, he cast a decontamination bubble around himself before apparating to St. Mungos, bubble still intact. Thank Merlin that the aurors had a protocol for these situation.  
When he landed in the reception area, he was nearly unable to breath, his throat and lungs clogging with something he couldn´t identify. With effort he croaks out his last hope “Draco”. Once again, his consciousness fades, his brain protesting the lack of oxygen. On his mind there´s only one thought playing on repeat. “Draco save me”, only now he isn´t sure if he´s pleading to the stars or to the person.  
Maybe it´s both.  
  
~  
  
Harry awoke slowly, focussing on the air flowing freely with each breath he took. He could hear someone else breathing, felt magic around him. ‘Not dead, yet again’ he thought to himself. Gratefulness overtook him and he muttered “Thank you Draco”. Only thinking it didn´t seem enough, although his stars seemed to hear him just fine when he thought of them.  
“You´re welcome. Although I would prefer it, if you would stop needing a healer every other day.”  
  
Shit, Malfoy was the person breathing he had heard. Shit shit shit. Panicking slightly, the raven haired man threw his eyes open. “Malfoy? How long was I out for?”  
Malfoy stood next to the bed but conjured himself a chair and sat down facing his patient.  
“Relax, it´s only me and you´ve been out for exactly 34 minutes. The sample you brought really helped identifying the toxin. I administered the counter potion two and a half minutes ago. I would have done so earlier, but I had to brew a completely knew base since my standard base would have had undesirable side effects.” He looked quite pleased with himself. No wonder, from what Harry recalled of potions and especially medical potions, one had to be quite competent to brew anything in under an hour and Malfoy had managed to brew a functioning cure in less than half an hour.  
“I…. well, thank you Malfoy. Really... What was the powder anyway? I´ve never seen anything that colour”  
“Dried amortentia. Quite nifty, actually. Too bad they forgot that the ashwinder eggs inside of amortentia are highly poisonous if not neutralized by the liquid peppermint, which happens to fluctuate while drying the potion into a powder.”  
  
The passionate yet matter of fact tone of the blonde’s voice reminded Harry of Hermione; and that reminded him of work. He needed to be present at a meeting this afternoon. Something about new legislations for the protection of magical creatures. He had promised Hermione to be there. It wasn’t because of his expertise in the field (because he had no expertise there) but because of the influence he had over the more stoic members of the council. While he hated using his name to get something, the cause was worth it; especially since his godson would benefit greatly from it.  
Harry sat up and tried to leave his bed only to be stopped by Malfoy.  
“Where do you think you´re going?”  
“The ministry. I have an important meeting with Hermione.” The room spun a bit around him, but that didn´t stop him. His words seemed a bit slurred, but that could have been due to him waking up only 2 minutes ago.  
“Which you are going to reschedule to next week, since you´ll be staying in our care for the next three days.” Malfoys hands pushed him gently back into a lying position. The tone in his voice contradicting the softness of his actions.  
  
“Next week?? That’s impossible! We waited on the meeting for nearly two months!” The words were definitely slurred, even in his own ears. He sounded drunk.  
“Tough shit Potter. Too bad you just got poisoned and are therefore in need of medical attention. And I say three days of medical supervision.” The annoyance and anger in Malfoys voice almost made him resemble his old self, almost, the bossiness was a new touch.  
Harry resigned and relaxed into the mattress, he was way too tired to discuss right now. The next moment he sat up again.  
“THREE days?”  
“Yes, three days. There´s only so much one can do with a liquid counteragent to an airborne cause. Since you inhaled the toxin and we can´t apply a topical counteragent to your entire respiratory system, we´ll have to wait until your mucous membranes have broken down the toxin far enough for your body to handle the problem on its own. Until then you are still in danger and need a regular intake of the counter potion.” Only professionalism kept Malfoy from adding an insult.  
“I can´t stay here three days. I CAN`T. Please… please don’t make me… Please!” The panic was now apparent in Harry´s voice, tears were threatening to drop. His breathing became strained again.  
In an instance, Malfoys whole demeanour changed. He recognized the beginning of a panic attack, having suffered through them himself. Hoping that he didn´t cross any borders, he sat down next to the panicking man, tentatively placing a hand on his arm.  
  
“Hey, look at me. We´ll figure it out. Do you trust me?” The blonde kept his voice as soft as he possibly could and let his eyes shine with honesty and openness. Harrys breathing became more regular although it was still too fast, he nodded.  
“Good. I´ll find a way for you to leave this evening, okay? But for now I need you to follow my breathing.” Again, Harry nodded. Five minutes later, he was breathing in an almost normal pattern again. Another 5 minute later, Harry was asleep, the panic attack taking its toll on the already weakened body. Draco Malfoy stayed for a few moments longer before setting up a ward and leaving the room. He had to figure out how the hell he would keep his promise.  
  
~  
  
Draco didn´t know what Harrys problem with St. Mungo´s was, but if he could keep him from having another panic attack, he would do almost anything. So when the wards signalled him two hours later that Harry had woken up, it took him only 5 minutes to propose his plan.  
  
“Just to get this right, you would come by my apartment three times daily for the next three days and treat me there, just so I don´t have to stay here?” Harry was gobsmacked. He still slurred his words slightly and overall looked sick, but it was better than Draco had expected.  
“Yes. I´ll come before and after my shift as well as in my lunch break. That way I can check your progress and bring you your potions and you can stay in the comfort of your home, without having to deal with St. Mungo´s.”, it was highly unprofessional of him and Draco knew that. Still, he couldn´t bear to see Harry in such a state again. “I´ll accompany you home in half an hour if that’s okay with you?”  
Although Harry´s eyes were fogged with sleep and sickness, Draco kept his eyes locked on the beautiful green of them. The boy-wonder seemed at a loss for words and simply nodded.  
  
Draco finished his round and got the phials of counter potion for Harry before he went to him again. Potter was already waiting for him. Together they apparated to the front door of Harrys flat and Draco waited patiently for Harry to dug out his keys. Trust the hero of the wizarding world to lock his door manually even though a 3rd year Hufflepuff could unlock the simple doorlock.  
Once inside the apartment, Draco followed Harry through the living room to his bedroom. The room was astoundingly tasteful decorated, no loud Gryffindor paraphernalia, just a huge bed and a dresser. A rug, some throw pillows and a full length mirror to complete the room. Every item held in simple wooden and metallic tones.  
  
When Harry began to remove the auror uniform, Draco turned away to give him some privacy. Next to the door was a wall full of photographs, wizarding and muggle. Pictures with his friends, of his parents and their friends and also drawings of a toddler. Draco heard the duvet being moved and decided it was safe to turn aound. He quickly administered the potion and wished Harry a good night’s rest, he would let himself out.  
“The wards are keyed to let you in, just apparate in tomorrow.”, mumbled Harry tiredly. He was asleep before Draco had left the room.  
  
~  
  
The morning visit was uneventful, Harry had been mostly asleep, only waking partly to swallow the last dose of the potion. During his lunchbreak, Draco went to the café across St. Mungo´s and ordered some takeout. He sat with Harry on the bed, while eating the sandwiches. Harry seemed way healthier, joking around with Draco like they normally did on their lunch “dates”. The check-up also showed positive results.  
  
When Draco apparated into the living room after work to do a hopefully final round of check-ups, the whole place smelled delicious. The table near the kitchen was set for two and Harry stood in the kitchen stirring in a pot.  
“Right on time. I hope you don´t have any plans right now, because I cooked up a ‘thank you’ dinner.” The dark haired man turned around and took of his apron. His hair has been put up into a bun.  
“Well, how could I say no to something that smells this good? Can I help you in any way?” Draco´s formal training kicked in.  
“Nah, just sit down, it´s just finished. I made pork tenderloin with a light sauce and some potatoes, I hope you´ll like it.” With those words, Harry took the two plates Draco had somehow missed and levitated them over to the table. They both sat down and began eating.  
  
“It´s really good. Thank you for cooking for me, you didn´t have to.”  
“I wanted to. I know, I´m a nuisance to you and I hoped bribing you with food could safe this friendship or whatever we are.” Harrys cheeks flushed.  
“You´re not a nuisance Harry. And you don´t need to bribe me, I wanted to be friends with you since I was 11.” Draco didn´t know why he was being this open, maybe this was one of the instances where he had to be courageous.  
“But you´re going out of your way to make it more comfortable for me. Why?” The expression on the spectacled face was one of honest confusion. Was it really that hard to grasp?  
“Because I wanted to.”, repeated Draco Harrys words back at him. And then, gathering all the courage he had and hoping he didn´t misread the situation: “because I like you and want you to be comfortable.”  
  
Draco didn´t dare to look up from his plate. Harry remained silent. A few moments later nervousness overtook Draco and he looked up. The dark haired man sat across from him, apparently frozen, fork midway to his mouth. Draco stood up and rounded the table, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
“Harry?” he asked carefully. That shook the other man out of his stupor and he gasped out a soft “Draco!”, face lighting up slowly. Suddenly Harry lay his fork down and stood up as well, throwing his arms around the taller man. “May I kiss you?” The question took Draco by surprise. Instead of answering, he lay a finger under Harry´s chin and tilted it upwards, his soft lips meeting the others chapped ones.  
  
They kissed for a few moments before Harry waved his hand and let the dinner clean itself up, lips not leaving Draco´s. Together they stumbled towards the couch, Harry sitting on top of Draco, still kissing.  
When they broke apart again, Draco´s shirt has been unbuttoned while Harry had lost his completely. Lips swollen from the kisses, they lay down together, Draco´s head on Harrys chest, both content with the situation. They lay like this for a while, Harry´s hand drawing imaginary patterns on Draco´s back while Draco traced non existing lines on Harrys chest as well as the existing lines of the star sign tattoo and the curse mark.  
“I´ve meant to ask before, why do you have this tattoo?”, he raised his head to look Harry into the eyes.  
  
“Because it´s always been you who saved me.” The truth obvious in Harrys whole being, the gratefulness seemingly soothing out of him. Draco couldn’t help himself, he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been a ride. I originally wanted to write a 2k story. How this happened is still a mystery to me. I´m sorry if it seems jumpy and rushed, but I wanted to get this finished before the holidays.  
> Also: I´m no expert on dealing with other peoples panic attacks and therefore Dracos actions may be unhelpful or even counterproductive. If so: I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to misrepresent the struggle that a panic attack is.  
> Please feel free to comment (though be respectful!)!


End file.
